Papa
by Blu Rose
Summary: Izumo had a father once, but she doesn't like to think about him, or why he left. (Future-based oneshot for Father's Day.)


**Done for Father's Day and based on a weird headcanon I've had for a while now for what happened to Izumo's biological dad—which is most likely wrong. Spoilers for the Inari arc and a minor sequel to another Izumo fic, "Mama". Happy Father's Day, everybody!**

 _Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own the Blue Exorcist series. Only this fic_

 _Summary: Izumo had a father once, but she doesn't like to think about him, or more specifically why he left. (Future-based fic)  
_

 **X-X-X**

Izumo had a father once. It'd been so long since she'd last seen him that she couldn't remember what he looked like. She _did_ remember him as a kind and patient man who put up with his wife's immature ways. Her father and mother barely seemed like a married couple—more like a doting older brother and a demanding little sister. As a child, Izumo thought that was how marriage was like—the husband was supposed to give the wife everything she wanted and the wife…looked cute, she supposed. But then he left one day, and little Izumo's view of marriage shattered.

Her parents were an arranged marriage. Her father brought nothing to it but a means of ensuring that the Kamiki line could continue watching over the Life-Taking Stone. That was why, according to gossipers in town, Tamamo Kamiki still pursued Soji Inami. Although he was of a family of priests and a suitable choice, Inami was unable to provide children. But her mother may have married her father, but she pined for a man who probably didn't love her with even a quarter of her disillusioned attraction. Her father had known, having seen her fawn after him in public, and he seemingly just allowed it. "That was the kind of couple they were," said gossipers. "It's blatant to see that they don't love each other. Why else would he let her get away with such a thing?"

But he _did_ love her. Izumo was sure of it. She remembers the expression on her father's face when he would comfort her mother or compliment her. "It's okay, Tamamo. You did a good job." "Don't listen to those people. They're just jealous they don't have your spark." "You're the most beautiful woman I know." That loving look in his eyes, that kind tone in his voice… How could he _not_ love her? If anything, his patience couldn't match his love for her mother. It was a miracle they lasted long enough to conceive Tsukumo.

She still remembers the last time her father had been at home. She'd seen him packing his suitcase. She saw him talking with her mother, who actually started bawling like she usually did and telling him how much she needed him to stay, and her father sitting there blank-faced as he told her apologies couldn't keep them together anymore. Izumo didn't even realize that he was leaving until he said so.

"Daddy has to go away, Izumo, so I need you to look after your mother for me."

"Where are you going? When are you coming back?"

"…I can't lie to you, sweetie. I'll probably never see you again."

She remembers latching onto her father, crying for him to take her with him. She would rather be with the daddy who comforted her when she was bullied and feeling sad instead of the mother who ruined everything and yet was somehow loved by everyone. While crying tears, he said that it wasn't because of her, but because parents sometimes couldn't stay together. And then he left them both, leaving behind a crying child and wife. After Tsukumo was born, it was like her father didn't even exist. No one in their family spoke of him, not even Izumo, so her little sister knew nothing of the father who left them. Her mother still pursued the cause of her husband's departure, though now with more fervor, and she began smothering her daughters—her precious treasures. When looking back on it as a teenager, Izumo couldn't help but hate her father, because maybe if he hadn't left or even stood his ground against Inami to win his wife back, they'd still be a happy family, but that was wishful thinking. As an adult, her anger was replaced with the same kind of regret she had when her mother died, and a wish to see him again, or at least speak to him once more to clear the air.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," her husband commented as they sat on the couch of their home. "Why a _phone call_ of all things? You bothered to learn his address, so why not go see him with your own eyes?"

"Because that'd be too unsettling." For _her_ , anyway. Izumo didn't think she could handle seeing him after all these years, so she found herself staring down at her cellphone screen with his number just waiting to be called. "Why are you even here, anyway?! It's just a phone call! I don't need you breathing down my neck while I talk to him!"

"Excuse me for wanting to be emotional support at a moment like this! It's only the dad you haven't heard from in years!" He snapped back at her. "Seriously though, if you can get through this without crying, I'll be happy for you. If not, I'll be here for you."

"Tch. Stupid gorilla… It's not gonna come to that!" Izumo silently thanked her dumb husband for being with her. In his presence, she felt the urge to live up to what she said she'd do and pressed the call button. She gripped the couch cushion as the phone rang on the other line and pondered what she would talk to him about. Would she say how his wife had died years ago? That he had a younger daughter who didn't know he existed? That he now had a son-in-law and a grandchild? That she had fought against horrible creatures that no child or adult should have to?

" _Hello, good afternoon."_ Izumo couldn't help but freeze at the sound of his familiar voice. _"Hello? Is anyone there?"_ She felt her husband's hand grip her shoulder and took a breath.

"H-hello. This is Izumo…your daughter. Do you remember me?"

 **X-X-X**

 **Other parts of the headcanon that were left out for reasons:**

— **Izumo's dad was the one who did all the housework before leaving and the foxes wound up taking his place.**

— **Tamamo throwing herself at Soji because she wanted desperately to convince herself that she loved him and that she didn't miss her husband.**

— **Tamamo becoming an incredibly smothering and loving mother because she was afraid of losing her daughters the same way she lost her husband.**

— **Izumo sometimes worrying that her (future) husband would leave her like her father did.**

 **Once again hoping that everyone has someone to celebrate Father's Day with. BTW, did anyone get the hint about who Izumo's husband was?**


End file.
